1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the wellness of employees in an organization. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a graphical user interface used in recommending and scheduling activities to employees of an organization to facilitate a desired level of wellness therefore.
2. Background
Information systems are used for many different purposes. For example, an information system may be used to process payroll to generate paychecks for employees in an organization. Additionally, an information system also may be used by a human resources department to maintain benefits and other records about employees. For example, a human resources department may manage health insurance, wellness plans, and other programs and organizations using an employee information system.
Current systems implementing employee wellness plans include fitness goals and activity rewards for monitored employees. However, these employee wellness systems do not provide for identification of employee preferences and participation statistics among various activities of currently used employee wellness plans implemented in those systems. Current employee wellness systems often underutilize activities preferred by employees while overutilizing unpopular activities. As a result, a large number of employees do not regularly participate in employee wellness plans implemented by current systems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome issues with employee wellness systems identification of employee preferences and participation statistics.